


Just a broken machine (not who he used to be)

by xagentofchaos



Series: Samifer drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but not really? it's more like it's broken and in bits and pieces), (it doesn't really matter i just wanted to make it clear that he feels things), (just not as much as he usually is because his soul is damaged), Dark Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Revenge, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer Week, Sexual Content, Soulless Sam Winchester, memories from the cage, no biggie, they're fiiineee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: Sam captures Lucifer to get his revenge on what happened in the cage.





	Just a broken machine (not who he used to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any grammatical errors so that I can edit them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

”I almost pity you.” 

There is a headache making a nest behind his eyes. Branches of itty throbs pulsates in his nerve system. Around him in the dark, tight space lies a clot of a moldy smell, seething into the cracks on the wall, dampening the ground. He could practically taste it, like a particularly cloying perfume; if there was a money-making business in mold-smelling fragrances. 

He walks around the body sitting on the chair that’s set in the middle of the room. From time to time stopping right in front of the body’s frame to inspect – taunt, harass, scold – but doesn’t stay long. 

“You’re grasping right now”, the body answers with a certain edge of _smirk_ that makes him crane his neck. Their eyes meet and for a split second, he can feel a familiar burn in the pit of his stomach. Swatting away the taunting sensations, he grabs onto the wooden arm support of the chair and leans forward to face the body possessed by what was considered his enemy. 

“You’re so fucking tiny”, he breathes at the other man, not caring to stop the unimpressed laugh that slips out of his mouth. 

“Ouch, I had no idea that size mattered so much to you, Sammy”, the body shoots back and fakes a glaze of hurt in his icy eyes.

“Don’t call me that”, Sam says with a smile that is nowhere of reaching his eyes. 

“Ah, but you don’t really _care_ , do you?” The body – Nick, Satan – says, scanning Sam’s eyes. “Doesn’t take a genius to see that you’re hollow.” 

_Hm._ Sam scoots away from Lucifer. The devil possessing the seemingly innocent guy watches his every step, wearing a smug grin on his lips while doing so. Sam lets him look, it’s going to be the last thing he sees anyway. 

He trapped him down with a bunch of spells that took many months to prepare. So, there he is now, chained to a cursed chair, wearing a humiliating metal-collar with tons of inscriptions on it. Many liters of blood and ashes of unholy bones later, Sam had managed to catch the devil red-handed. He admires his work again, letting his eyes wander to the naked skin on Lucifer’s neck where the metal had chafed so there was dry spots of dry blood and irritated skin. Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered that his meatsuit is stained with pain, and is just matching Sam’s impressed look; putting even more burning feelings in Sam’s stomach.

“I have to say, Sammy-boy, I didn’t think you had it in you”, Lucifer says with a giddy gleam. 

“What, catching you? Doesn’t take a genius to know that I would go to the edge of the world to kill you.”

“You’d really do that, for _me_?” Lucifer lets out a romantic-movie sigh and bats his eyelashes in an exasperated manner. Sam grits his teeth, watching the devil make amess to put him out of place. “It surprises me that you killed all of those people. I mean, it’s you, _the_ Sam -wouldn’t-hurt-a-puppy Winchester.” He rolls his shoulders in the chair and seems to try to lean forward a little, but the chains have him strung tight. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was your brother that wanted to live out his kinky fantasies on me, but here we are. Don’t get me wrong though, I am _happily_ surprised”, the devil purrs. “I always had a thing for long-haired beauties.” 

“I’m here to kill you”, Sam says, ignoring the more fevered feeling that’s starting to form from his core. 

“Hmm, that seems like a joy, but-“ His eyes shifted slightly into a dark-red color, faintly burning down the veins on his cheeks for a second. Sam blinks when the single lightbulb that’s dangling from the ceiling is flickering, but he quickly masks the frown between his eyes. “-surely that’s not everything you’re going to do.” 

“Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, now would I?” 

“You’re a man of my tastes”, Lucifer grins and lets out a soft chuckle. Despite being chained up and restrained of the majority of basic actions, he looks calm. Too calm, Sam thinks, who had parts of his revenge-lusting side that wanted the corrupted angel to suffer merely from being a little tied up. He wanted the devil to seethe and writher in his seat, but in front of him sits only a man with tranquility washed over his face. 

It bugged something off in Sam. Something that was immediately set off and burned like boiling oil in his chest. 

He had planned to bring pain to Lucifer one way or another, but seeing now as the devil was enjoying this more than he had hoped for, he would only have to bring it up some notches. 

Haste memories from the cage swirled into his mind, leaving pictures of all the wrong things happening. The torment, the pain, the constant reminder of where exactly he was; joined by the devil Himself and his brother that drowned in his own insanity, only to be reborn and the process of torture would start all over again. All the while Lucifer would do horrible things to his brother, such as carving his flesh with various objects and psychologically abuse him, Sam would be hung from the ceiling with hooks through his throat. 

Michael didn’t last very long in the cage. A few decades in and he was starting to enjoy being hurt. Lucifer had to improvise, he was insane with rage of past-neglect, that he needed his brother to feel the pain he had felt. That rage combined with Michael moaning of pleasure as knifes punctured his skin, turned into both brothers turning against Sam to smooth down the edges. 

He blinks his way out of the memory before he got too caught up in it, and focused his energy on Lucifer before him instead. The devil had an impatient frown on his lips but his eyes shone of excitement. 

Sam tried to grasp the logical, sane side of himself and stick to it, not allow himself to sink down to Lucifer’s level. But as much as he wanted to just get rid of the devil, as much as his trauma yelled and clawed at him to get over with it and drive back to Dean, he couldn’t do it. Right in front of him is his abuser sitting with a shit-eating grin on his face, he can’t _not_ do anything. And his original plans of getting just some anger out and then kill him, was running out like sand between his fingers. 

He needed more to feel anything but mental pain. 

As Lucifer is snickering at him from the chair, Sam takes a huffing breath and feels the burning sensation move from his chest to the rest of his body; mostly in his midsection area. And before he started to regret anything, he brought out the key to Lucifer’s chains out of his back pocket and walked up closer. 

Lucifer’s eyebrows immediately shot up to his hairline but the snicker didn’t leave his lips. Sam is almost shaking while unlocking the chains, but kept his cool underneath his hair, refusing to meet Lucifer’s gaze, knowing it would burn just as much as the already ongoing fire inside of him. 

When the chains slide on to the ground with a metallic sound, and Lucifer is stretching his joints with a satisfied groan, Sam bites down into his lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste makes him dizzy and that only helps with losing himself to the erupted hellfire. 

“There is no use in trying to leave, I’ve warded the whole building”, Sam finds himself explaining. 

“Oh, yeah? Then why make a stretch to find this lovely chair for me? If not…” He gasps and brought his hand up to cover his gaping mouth. “You did it for _me_ , didn’t you? So that I wouldn’t have to be tired in my dainty, sensitive legs. Oh, Sammy.” He walks up to Sam and is on his way to place a sweet kiss on Sam’s cheek, but is immediately pushed onto the metallic table that was originally set there to hold the equipment Sam would’ve used for his minor torture session, and in case a few limbs would’ve come off. 

Lucifer let out a breathy laugh when his back hit the table’s edge, with Sam’s hard grip on his collar; holding him in place. 

“You know”, Lucifer says, voice low in a hush that makes Sam’s skin crawl. “I never once thought I’d get to experience something like this. Especially not with you.” 

“You did this to me”, Sam shoots back, voice grave with anger. “This fucked up brain is your making, you shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Ah, no, I’m not talking about the thought-about torture session you had planned”, Lucifer grins. “And that’s not _all_ me, you’ve had a crazy enough childhood to turn into this. I’m talking about the hard cock pressing up against my thigh.” 

Sam’s blood ran cold. His grip around Lucifer’s collar falters a little bit, and Lucifer noticed that immediately. His eyes turned dark and he snarled. 

“Live up to the fear you put in people solely from your last name, I deserve it, don’t I?” He murmured with a harsh tone. Sam breathes out a shaky breath on Lucifer’s skin. He hadn’t even noticed his dick had swelled up in his jeans, but now that he knew it was so obviously _there_ and all of a sudden it was extremely hard to breathe. 

More memories from the cage shot through and he allowed them to painfully pop in his brain like firecrackers. The abuse started with fists, knifes, and imaginary figures looming above him; it was Dean dying, Dean being tortured, Dean turning his back on his brother in shame. It was his dad coming back from the dead to witness his son being bent over on a table, skin scattered with bitemarks, only to tell him he deserved it. 

It was Jessica. His beautiful Jessica, eyes brimmed with tears and lips quivering. He watched her get set on fire over and over, and the more he screamed, the more pain she was in. 

Until he stopped. His throat just clogged together; the spasms that shot through from every wail faded, until he was just an empty shell. No matter how many figures Lucifer brought into the room, he would not scream. He would not cry. 

And Lucifer seethed. 

The abuse would then turn into neglect; he wouldn’t be touched, wouldn’t be looked at, wouldn’t be talked to. At first, he thanked whatever God that hadn’t been listening to him before, that had granted him mercy. But when the touch-starvation turned into decades, he found himself desperate for it. 

He turned to Michael, the angel that was so broken that he carved into his own skin while bringing himself to relief, moaning as the blood seeped out of him to a puddle on the floor. Sometimes he would stab himself in the eyes, carve them out, or chop off his tongue to swallow it down into his stomach that could never be full. Sam would crawl on his bare knees, careful to not make any noises to startle the angel and get a blade in his face. Although, he hadn’t felt anything again his skin other than his own filthy fingers in so long, that he probably would’ve accepted the knife with a moaning thank you. 

Michael didn’t acknowledge him fast enough before Lucifer clawed into Sam’s shoulder and brought him up in a standing position. The sharp pain brought a shudder through his body and his eyes flickered between Lucifer’s, almost _begging_ him to hurt him more. He was met with a sly grin before Lucifer’s forehead collided with Sam’s nose, that stifled a surprised yelp out of him and he blinked dizzily at Lucifer. 

Then he was brought down on his knees, and he accepted whatever came next. 

Coming back from the bad high that was his forbidden memories of the cage, Sam found himself shaking before Lucifer. The other man watched him with an unimpressed expression, and that only made Sam shake even more; not of anxiety, but of rage. He had immediate thoughts on bringing Lucifer down on his level, have him taste the same medicine Sam got forced down his throat for more than a hundred years. 

So he shut down his brain and acted on the adrenaline, and the anger in his joints that gripped Lucifer’s collar again. He pressed himself against Lucifer’s smaller body and a growl escaped between his teeth when the chafing material of his own clothes and the layer of Lucifer’s once again was pressed against his hardening member. Lucifer kept quite as Sam turned into the monster he had created, but couldn’t keep his mouth shut as Sam lifted him by his collar and dropped him onto the table. He laughed once again, raspier this time and his whole demeanor told Sam that he knew exactly what was coming next.

All he wanted, Sam told himself as he crawled up on the table and straddled Lucifer’s chest, was to get revenge, to hurt him. When he was done, he’d kill him. He just needed a few moments, and Lucifer would be withering and growling in the same way he had. 

But the look alone was what put him on the edge of no turning back, when his eyes met Lucifer’s dark, hooded gaze underneath him. And the burning sensation inside him mellowed into something cold, it started to pound behind his eyes. He felt dizzier than ever. Regret started to build up in him, and he blinked at the body underneath him, realizing what he was about to do. It was against everything he believed in. He had to hold back a suffering noise, but didn’t hold back on his attempts to get down from the table and walk away. 

But Lucifer was quicker, as soon as he realized that Sam was about to dodge the bullet he fired, his hands grabbed onto Sam’s sweat-stained shirt and brought the man’s face closer to his. 

“I would do it again. I would bring you down, hurt you, fuck you, kill you over and over. I would even do it to your brother, your daddy, and mommy if I could.” His voice got lower, huskier, eyes burning with rage and something more, something Sam was too wound up to pinpoint. “And sweet, innocent Jessica…” Sam growled at him, Lucifer’s mouth turned into a nasty grin. “I don’t regret it.” 

That was all Sam needed to be back on track. He pushed Lucifer’s hands off of him and brought them over his head, held them down with his right and unbuttoned his jeans with the left. He hovered his upper body over Lucifer, and brought out his throbbing cock over the brim of his underpants. It was hard and heavy in his hand, and he placed it right by Lucifer’s open mouth and pushed it in. 

The first thrust brought a choked noise from the devil, but he quickly adjusted to Sam’s rapid and forceful thrusts, much to Sam’s disappointment. The angle made the head of Sam’s cock hit the back of Lucifer’s throat, and not down it, and it felt like he would break through and literally skull-fuck the smaller man. 

He ducked his head onto the cold table and groaned in pleasure from having something warm and wet around his dick, and knowing it was the monster that had tortured him in so many different ways only made him groan louder. The sounds of his pleasure, and the filthy noises of his cock in Lucifer’s throat bounced against the walls and filled the room with a thick, dark atmosphere. Sam absorbed it all, breathing it in heavily through his nostrils, surprised that he remembered how to breathe when it felt _so good_. 

But he needed more. He needed his whole cock down Lucifer’s throat, he needed to choke the devil, strangle him with his big, throbbing member. One last thrust from this position before he scrambled off the table and brought Lucifer with him. The man was surprisingly compliable, and he landed on the floor on his knees, mouth ready and open for Sam to throat-fuck him. He took a minute to look at _his_ creation, the seemingly out-of-character man on his knees before him, tongue sticking out slightly over his lip, eyes colored dark-red. The string of saliva from Lucifer’s mouth to the head of Sam’s cock dripped down to the ground, and Sam had to stifle a moan at the sight. It was filthy, and wrong. 

Just what he needed.

He grabbed into Lucifer’s hair and brought his head to his cock and pushed himself inside again. Meeting warmth and wetness stifled an animalistic growl from the depths of his throat. At first, he was the one who fucked himself down the man’s throat, using both his arms and hips to get it fast, and hard. But as he was inspired by what Lucifer did to him in the cage, he suddenly stopped thrusting and brought his cock out in the air once again and let go of Lucifer’s hair, earning an unreadable glare from him. He jerked off his cock a little bit before the smaller man, spreading his pre-cum over his sensitive head, then he placed the head in front of Lucifer’s lips. 

“Suck my cock”, he murmured in a hushed tone, letting the man to all the work. “Swallow it down your filthy throat.” The unreadable look that once was on the devil’s face turned into a sly grin, and he took Sam’s cock in his hand and down his throat. Sam placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Lucifer swallowing him up and down. It was slow, almost torturously so, but Sam still found his head swimming from the feeling. He couldn’t help but rocking his hips again, to get more out of what was taken in front of him, but immediately stopped as Lucifer’s eyes snapped up at him in a threatening way. It made Sam grit his teeth that Lucifer was still somewhat in control, but because he was so far down the pleasure-lane, he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Lucifer was all over his cock; swirling his tongue around the head, deep-throating it, mouthing and massaging his balls. He was silent while Sam’s moans only grew louder. He was close, he could feel it building up in him. It was like Lucifer knew as well, long before Sam’s cock started to twitch, because he sucked harder, faster, gave everything that Sam needed. 

It felt like a rubber band had snapped in his core, and he grabbed Lucifer’s face to hold him still around his cock as he came down his throat. Shaking, and spasming inside him, Sam’s moans came out shaky, he held onto Lucifer’s face as if his life depended on it. He was hunched over, hair falling over his face and legs vibrating of pleasure, and he whined loudly into the room when he felt Lucifer’s tongue lick his overly-sensitive cock clean from his release. 

Sam had been so used to the constant pain in his body, that the relief confused him. He felt content. 

Maybe this is good, Sam thought when he let go off Lucifer’s face and let his cock out with a filthy pop, maybe they both needed this. He let his dick go flaccid before he tucked it back into his pants, and buttoned his jeans.

The silence and tension that crept along the walls brought Sam back to reality, and he stared down at Lucifer who was still on the ground with the same sly grin on his lips. The devil seemed to wait for the wonder-boy to talk, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to say anything. What do you say, in situations like these? Was he supposed to apologize, take it back, was he supposed to say he deserved it? Say _anything at all_? 

Was he supposed to kill him now?

Lucifer waited, and Sam felt nervous. He hadn’t expected things to turn into this, so he hadn’t planned ahead what would happen after he had face-fucked the devil and released himself down his throat. 

So all he did was turning his back and walking away. Letting Lucifer live. As he got closer to the door, the devil started laughing; an icy laugh that made the small hairs on Sam’s neck stand. He opened the door and let himself out, but before he closed the door behind, the devil’s grave voice purred from the darkness; “See you soon, Sammy”, and exploded in laughter. Sam locked the door, and walked away.


End file.
